


The most beautiful boy

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Jeremy loves Michael so much, M/M, like really gay, mentioned transphobia, minor angst tho, probably really shitty so sorry about that, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: Really short Drabble based off that one imagine your OTP post.Person A: how's the most beautiful boy in the world?Person B: I don't know? How are you?Person A: *chokes* fineThat one.





	The most beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry if it's terrible

Michael was walking to Jeremy's house for their weekend hang out. Or was it a hang out now that they were dating? Michael wasn't sure. All he knew was that dating Jeremy was everything he had dreamed of. Now he could kiss Jeremy anytime he wanted now. Or hold his hand. Or cuddle with him. All of the stuff he had wanted to do he could do now. And good god it felt amazing. It had taken them awhile for them to get together but now that they were Michael wouldn't wish for anything different. He loved Jeremy. God he loved Jeremy. And how couldn't he? Jeremy had been there for him in the some of the worst times of his life (except the SQUIP incident but Michael had already forgiven Jeremy for that). When Michael had first came out as trans Jeremy was the first person who had accepted him. When he was transitioning Jeremy had bought him his first binder. When his parents had kicked him out because he wasn't acting correctly Jeremy had let him stay with him for a month. When his first boyfriend broke up with him because he had found out he was trans Jeremy had held him and told him that one day he would find a boy who would love no matter what. Looks like he finally did. Jeremy loved him and that was amazing. 

He had finally arrived to his boyfriend's house he knocked on the door. Jeremy's dad answered the door (wearing pants, thank god) with a huge smile. 

"There you are Michael! Jeremy's in his room waiting for you. I'm leaving so don't get too crazy, remember Jesus is always watching." He said with a wink. Michael felt his cheeks heat up.

"Don- don't w-wo- worry-" Michael began to stutter out but was cut off with a big laugh from the older man. 

"I'm just kidding Michael! I don't believe in Jesus." He slapped Michael on the back. "There's some money by the fridge for pizza. Take care of him." 

"O-Oh okay!" He said as Mr. Heere shut the door behind him. Michael let himself cool down before heading to Jeremy's room. In there his boyfriend was sitting in his bean bag chair (the blue one) playing Donkey Kong. Michael smiled fondly at the boy, snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. The taller boy went bright red. 

"Mi-Mich-Michael!" Jeremy stuttered out. 

"Jeremy," He kissed him again on the cheek before plopping down on the red bean bag. "How's the most beautiful boy in the world doing today?" Michael asked. The darker boy felt his boyfriend take his hand. 

"I don't know? How are you?" Jeremy asked while kissing Michael hand. He didn't know what it was but as soon as Jeremy said that he felt tears in his eyes. "Michael are you okay?!" Jeremy exclaimed. 

"I'm fine." He whimpered. 

"What's wrong? You're crying." 

"Nothing's wrong." 

"Then why are you crying?" Jeremy took Michaels face in his hands. "Please tell me." 

"It's stupid." Michael whispered. 

"I highly doubt that it is." Jeremy said as he kissed Michael forehead. 

"Okay I'll tell you..." Michael looked away. "I just never thought I would ever hear the words beautiful and boy in a sentence about me." 

"Oh Michael..." Jeremy cooed. "Look at me please." Michael flicked his eyes to Jeremy's face who's expression had turned so soft. So full of love. "You are the most beautiful, most wonderful, most amazing boy in the world and no one will ever come close." Jeremy pressed his forehead to Michael's. "And if anyone ever tells you different they're lying." Michael could feel more tears on his cheeks, Jeremy wiped them away then kissed both of his cheeks. What did he do to deserve this boy? 

"Thank you." He whispered. Jeremy smiled softly. 

"I'm just telling you the truth his says." Michael leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you." Jeremy said once he pulled away.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy's dad is the biggest Boyf Riend shipper and no one can tell me any different


End file.
